Hoshino Family
The Hoshino family are recurring characters throughout the series. There is a father whose name is Tomino Hoshino, he's an astronaut and his missions frequently get called off due to some space danger. There is a mother whose name is Mizue Hoshino, she's a lovely housewife who often enjoys taking her children out and visiting many places. There is a son whose name is Mutsuo Hoshino, he is a young boy who often sees and notices the happenings of what's going on around him. And there is a daughter whose name is Michiru Hoshino, she's a young girl and she has a strange connection with the Cosmos as she can feel if it's in danger and can detect its well being. "Hoshino" is Japanese for "star field”, which alludes to the space theme of the game series. Appearances Katamari Damacy They first appear in a Katamari Damacy cutscene in which the two children are watching a television show. The mother comes in to tell them that it's time to go, then leaves, when a breaking news story pops up. The reporter informs that "The stars have suddenly vanished from the sky. The cause is being investigated." They get to the car and drive to the airport, where yet another news update is announced. This one states that the stars are steadily regaining their positions in the sky. The three board the plane, and arrive at a patio where they see a rocket ship. The boy says "Hey Michiru, that's where Dad is!", indicating that his father is an astronaut inside the ship. They all take a bus to the Space Center, and wait for the spaceship to launch. They soon see their Dad waving his arms to get their attention, and he walks over to tell his family that the trip has been cancelled due to the disappearance of the moon. The family then goes to an observatory to go check on the status of the Moon and they come to the conclusion that the Moon is missing. At the end of the game, we see that the entire family got rolled up in the katamari that created the new moon and are seen standing on the surface of the new moon. We ♥ Katamari While they don't appear in the main story, there are 2 unlockable cutscenes that are the original Katamari Damacy cutscenes, but in Japanese and Korean. There are bonus levels that have certain requirements to access them, Tomino gives out a regular stage of saving the Earth from a falling asteroid, Mutsuo gives out the Cousins stage when all the cousins have been found, and Michiru gives out the End Credits if the player wants to try and beat it. The family is also scattered out in various levels in the game, there are times that they can be rolled up, and other times that they're just there for scenic or comedic effect. They might not be apparent in some of the levels that they're in, but if one takes their time and rolls around at an even pace, they'll be able to find them. Also not that not all the levels has a family member in it. Me & My Katamari They family doesn't have a role in the story but they can be found in various places in the Sunflower Continent. They are also seen in the intro cutscene for the game. Beautiful Katamari In Beautiful Katamari, Michiru and Mutsuo Hoshino appear in a train which travels around The Princedom, allowing the player to jump in and travel around with them. This train can also collide with stray cousins, somewhat upsettingly. The train is a good way to travel around the Princedom, however you cannot interact with Michiro and Mutsuo. Thy only other time we get to see any member of the Hoshino Family is when certain DLC levels are downloaded and purchased. The Hubble Horoscope is the only level that features the entire family, while the Munchies Manor is the only level that features Tomino. Katamari Forever The Hoshino is seen in the opening cutscene of the game, they can also be found in the same locations from the previous games if they're featured in Katamari Forever. We also get to see Mizue, Michiru, and Mutsuo at the end of the Jumboman arc, similar to one of the cutscenes in Katamari Damacy, but Michiru feels the Cosmos falling asleep. The family can be seen in some of the dream bubbles that appear in the cutscene where The King wakes up and the dreams are spilling out of his head, the dreams are snapshots of the previous games and cutscenes. Touch My Katamari In this game, Michiru and Mutuso are the only ones that can be found, in Snowman!, they're in their original places since this is a copy level from the other games. I Love Katamari The family is mostly absent in this game, the only one who isn’t is Mutsuo, he’s in the Backyard level of the game. Amazing Katamari Damacy In the trailer, the family can be seen watching T.V. of the gameplay. Mutsuo and Mizue are the only family members seen in the gameplay, Mutsuo is in various parts of the stage and can be rolled up once in the town. Katamari Damacy Online The only family member that we know of present in this game is Tomino in stage 1, he’s laying on the couch just like in As Large as Possible 1, it’s likely that this stage was ripped from We ♥ Katamari. Tomino is the only known family member that is present in this game as he’s seen in the final stage of Seoul. Locations In-game Katamari Damacy *'Cutscenes' - The family is only found in the cutscenes of the game, they cannot be found or rolled up during any levels of the game. We ♥ Katamari *'Cutscenes' - The family is found in the opening cutscene of the game. *'As Large as Possible 1' - Tomino is laying on the couch while Mizue is standing on the balcony. *'As Large as Possible 2' - Tomino is laying in a hammock in the first room and Michiru is standing in the playground outside. *'As Large as Possible 3' - Mizue is standing on the balcony outside. *'Gingerbread House' - Mutsuo and Michiru are standing outside of the gingerbread house. *'Animals' - Mizue is standing by the swamp area with Michiru and Mutsuo. *'Cranes' - Michiru is spinning around in the hallway with paper cranes in her hands. *'Just Right - Medium' - Tomino is standing in the door of a toilet stall while Mutsuo is standing nearby. *'Snowman' - Mutsuo is rolling in snow around the area while Michiru is riding a snowboard. *'We ♥ Katamari' - Tomino, Mutsuo, and Michiru are running away from the Sun. *'1,000,000 Roses' - The whole family is standing together in the ski resort, while Michiru is watching Tomino ride a tiger in the Akebono Circuit. Me & My Katamari *'Oak Town' - Mutsuo is standing in front of the Model Shop. *'Banana City' - Mutsuo and Michiru are walking the crosswalk area by the parking lot of the mall. *'Strawberry City' - Mizue and Tomino are looking at appliances in front of the restaurant, they can also be found walking around inside the restaurant. Beautiful Katamari *'Hubble Horoscope' - The entire family is scattered around the area, Mutsuo is behind a play happing next to the mansion, Michiru is watching a polar bear cool down by the shops, Tomino is in the center of the docks looking at some statues, and Mizue is on an island in the water with a luau girl. *'Munchies Manor' - Tomino is laying on a bed in the far corner of the supermarket. Katamari Forever *'Make a Star 2 - Calories' - Tomino is laying on a bed in the far corner of the supermarket. *'Make a Star 4 - Constellations' - The entire family is scattered around the area, Mutsuo is behind a play happing next to the mansion, Michiru is watching a polar bear cool down by the shops, Tomino is in the center of the docks looking at some statues, and Mizue is on an island in the water with a luau girl. *'Make a Star 6 - Animals' - Mizue is standing by the swamp area with Michiru and Mutsuo. *'Make a Star 8 - As Large as Possible ' - *'As Large as Possible 3' - Mizue is standing on the balcony outside. *'Gingerbread House' - Mutsuo and Michiru are standing outside of the gingerbread house. *'Snowman' - Mutsuo is rolling in the snow around the area while Michiru is riding a snowboard. Touch My Katamari *'Snowman!' - Mutsuo is rolling in the snow around the area while Michiru is riding a snowboard. I Love Katamari *'Backyard' - Mutsuo is the main objective goal for the level, he's towards the very end of the alley. Amazing Katamari Damacy *'Amazing Katamari Damacy' - Mutsuo is sitting in the first area that's rolled in, he's standing in the hallway in the house part, and he's standing by a building in the town part. Mizue is also standing by a building in the Bus stop in the town part. Katamari Damacy Online *'Stage 1' - Tomino is laying on the couch in this stage. *'Seoul' - Past the 80cm mark, Tomino is laying by an RV next to the 4m mark. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters